


Take A Bite Outta Me

by LithiumCrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, First Kiss, Grinding, Human Louis, M/M, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/pseuds/LithiumCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Louis truly resents the implication that he is basically Harry’s own version of Bella goddamn Swan, because seriously, no. Just no. But the issue is that even this stupid Meyeresque revelation has done absolutely nothing to dampen his attraction to this weirdly charming vampire man who dresses in 8000 pound coats and hangs around in dilapidated buildings with his merry band of ethical bloodsuckers.</i> </p><p>Louis is a slightly inept vampire hunter. Harry is a slightly unique vampire. They meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite Outta Me

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Zoe's tags on [this post](http://platonicallyhomo.tumblr.com/post/133215648022). I apologize because this is really very silly and probably unrealistic in many ways, but you know, I had fun writing something that isn't very serious. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> As always, please don't repost my work to other sites and please ask first if you want to translate it. Don't send it to the boys or their team, and we're good.
> 
> Warnings for a little bit of blood and under-negotiated biting because Louis is a freaking walnut in this story. My adorable tasty little walnut...

 

* * *

 

 

Louis presses his back harder to the wall he’s cornered against, his grip on the large wooden crucifix he’s carrying tightens and the vampire in front of him raises an eyebrow

“You realize those don’t work unless you actually believe, right?” he points out in this deep, slow voice which Louis would probably find pretty arousing if this was a guy and not, y’know, a blood-sucking demon.

“Could ram it into your face,” Louis tells him, managing to sound braver than he feels “that might have an effect.”

The vamp laughs all low and velvety and takes another step towards Louis, eyes flashing an eerie green in the dim light.

“Now I know you don’t want me thinking about _ramming_ right now, pretty…” He says with a wicked smirk, a hint of fang glinting at the corner of his mouth.

Trust Louis to get himself trapped by the corniest vampire to have ever risen out of the grave.

“Come a little closer,” Louis says, probably a bit stupidly “I’ll give you a crash course.”

He hefts the crucifix a little, ready to shove it into the vamp’s mouth if he has to, which is beginning to seem likely seeing as he managed to lose all his decent weapons along with the rest of the boys in the confusion earlier.

Admittedly, they’re not the best vampire hunters in the business- kind of like what the budget versions are to name brands in their own charming way- and that’s probably why they’d managed to walk smack into a nest of vamps on this hunt.

Louis doesn’t know if this one is the leader or not, but he’d be willing to bet so. He’s got that kind of presence that speaks of incredible age despite his youthful looks, and he’s wearing this ridiculous reverse snow leopard print coat that looks brand new and must’ve cost an arm and a leg- none of this staying in your burial clothes for all eternity business.

At least he won’t have to die smelling the scent of grave dirt, Louis thinks. Small comforts.

The vampire is about an arm’s length away now, and just as Louis is wondering if he could get a strike in, the crucifix is knocked straight out of his hands and the vamp is boxing him in with his big arms at either side of Louis’s head.

“Oops” he says with a grin, clearly not sorry at all. Up close Louis is forced to realize that this vamp is damnably attractive and that’s really not fair. Although he supposes if he’s going to get bitten he’d prefer it be by somebody hot rather than one of these weirdos trying to bring back the Bela Lugosi aesthetic.

Christ, he’s about to die and he’s making jokes. Also the vamp is staring at him all intense and beautiful and seeming way too focused for some reason. It’s getting a bit uncomfortable.

“Hi,” Louis snaps “can we get on with it? I’ve not got all day, pal.”

Vampire guy slides out of whatever weird trance he was in, and he looks a little impressed.

“You’re really not as scared as most people usually are,” he comments “normally it’s all _ahhh! please don’t eat me, Harry!_ and lots of crying.”

“Harry?” Louis repeats “wait, that’s your name? What kind of a name for a vampire is _Harry?_ ”

Vampire Harry looks a bit miffed

“Well, it’s the name my mum gave me, pretty boy. What, you think we rise from the grave and pick new ones or something?” he’s definitely slightly put out and Louis feels this weird little thrill, like he’s actually somehow enjoying getting to tease mister tall dark all-powerful vampire here.

“Dunno mate, but a guy calling himself Vlad did try and take a chunk out of me last week.” Louis says and Harry snorts

“And I suppose he had a cape too, did he?” he asks, amused

“A cape, no” Louis says grimly “ankle socks and crocs? unfortunately yes.”

It’s not that funny but Harry bursts out laughing. It’s not like before, instead it’s big and loud and so gleeful his face is crinkling with it. The thrill in Louis’s belly returns with a force anew and he startles at the realization he’d like to make Harry laugh like that again.

But oh, right, Harry’s about to _eat_ him. Louis wonders what the hell has gotten into him.

“You are probably the most entertaining person I’ve spoken to in half a century” Harry tells him once his laughter dies down and he’s actually got quite a nice smile, even with the fangs.

“Too bad you’re going to kill me then, isn’t it?” Louis says and Harry’s face does this scrunchy confused twisting thing

“Why on earth would I kill you?” he says, sounding genuinely shocked.

Ok, what?

“Because that’s what vampires do?” Louis says, and does he really have to tell Harry this? Like, there’s probably no how-to guide for vampirism, but shouldn’t someone who has been a vamp for however many years have a pretty good idea about what it involves?

Harry actually looks somewhat offended

“I don’t kill people, baby” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world “that would be rude.”

 _That would be-_ what the fuck?

“But… you drink blood,” Louis says “like, you need it to live, don’t you?”

Harry shrugs 

“I mean, yes, but it’s not like we have to drain people,” he explains “and honestly, we only need about a pint a day. Personally more than that makes me feel glutted.”

Louis stares at him for a very long time. He must be dreaming because there is no way he has actually managed to stumble across the only vamp in London who counts calories.

“Alright curly, if you’re not going to kill me then what’s with the creature of the night routine?’ he says “because to be honest mate, holing up in an abandoned building with a bunch of other vamps doesn’t make you look all that innocent.”

“Oh, they’re my friends” Harry tells him brightly “don’t worry about the other people you were with, they won’t hurt them… well, not _much_. They might, er, make them sleep for a bit. You did sort of come in looking to kill us.” He actually seems sorry about it all. And Louis is. Well.

Louis is confused.

“So… you’re not going to kill me, and you lead some kind of group of peaceful vamps with a no-murder policy…’ he says slowly.

Harry nods enthusiastically 

"Yup!"

“And so chasing me into a dead-end and leering at me from the shadows is, what, foreplay?” Louis says with a snort.

Except Harry’s fangs peek over the edge of his lower lip as his smile turns sly

“Welll….” He starts, eyes raking over Louis’s form.

Louis’s jaw doesn’t hit the ground only due to it being a physical impossibility. But it sure feels like a near thing.

“ _Seriously?_ ” he tries not to let it come out squeaky, is only moderately successful.

Harry at least has the good grace to look embarrassed.

“I just wanted to say hi and explain that we’re not, like, dangerous or anything,” he says “but then I saw you standing there all little and pretty and defiant like you were set on making this dramatic final stand and, well… I thought I’d play along for a bit?”

Harry sounds shy and sincere and really quite lovely.

Louis is going to fucking murder him

“You wanker!” he cries, shoving at Harry and ignoring the fact it feels like he’s trying to push a boulder “I thought you were going to kill me, you absolute knob!” he starts slapping at Harry until the vampire is forced to grab Louis’s hands in his fuck-off massive ones and hold them still.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Harry says and he does sound genuinely apologetic “I couldn’t resist. You are _very_ pretty, you know?”

“Yes thank you Harold, I am aware,” Louis snaps “Is that how you did it back in your day then? Went around scaring the pants off any lad you found attractive?”

“Only the ones with really nice bums.” Harry replies serenely

 _Massive_ knob.

Louis wants to tell Harry he can forget whatever it is he’s thinking, that it's just not happening, that there is an incredibly extensive list of reasons why it would be the Worst Idea Ever to get into something with a vampire

“You don’t even know my name” he says instead.

He really is going to have to develop a brain-to-mouth filter one day.

“It’s Louis” Harry says, surprising him “suits you.”

“How did you know that?” Louis asks, narrowing his eyes

“Psychic vampire powers…’ Harry replies with a completely serious expression until Louis glares at him and he laughs “your friends shouted it before, I happened to overhear.”

“You’re an idiot.” Louis tells him plainly and Harry just shrugs.

“Maybe, but you don’t seem to mind too much,” he points out “but what I’m really wondering is would you mind terribly if I kissed you?”

Harry’s open face and the way he’s looking at Louis is making him feel all hot and squirmy inside. Louis knows that he should be trying to find Liam and Niall to make sure that they’re really ok, and he’s painfully aware that Harry could easily be lying to him, that maybe he’s just playing with his food before he drains Louis dry, but…

The thing is, Louis signed up with one of London’s most inept groups of vampire hunters just because they’re his mates- what’s one more thing on his track record of terrible ideas?

“Well if it’s a good kiss…” he says, letting the sentence hang as he ducks his head a little and looks up at Harry through his lashes.

Turns out that’s enough permission for Harry because he flashes Louis this wide, radiant grin before swooping in and pressing their mouths together like he’s done it a million times before.

It turns filthy far too quickly for a first kiss, with Harry immediately licking at the seam of Louis’s mouth until he opens up with the tiniest whimper, and it’s enough that Louis stops thinking about anything that isn’t wet heat and pressure and how Harry’s hands are curling around his jaw and the back of his neck, tilting his head up so that the angle is perfect.

It’s a really good, _hot_ kiss- absolutely scorching, with Harry’s tongue sliding against Louis’s all slick and warm and smooth like he’s staking a claim. Louis is pretty sure they’re both making completely obscene noises and it’s a problem because all he wants to do right now is push that coat off Harry’s shoulders and have Harry get those hands under his shirt so he can touch him all over his bare, overheated skin, and-

And it’s over far too soon because Harry pulls back abruptly. Louis can’t help the little noise of distress he makes, but Harry’s stroking his jaw soothingly, and sliding his other hand down the curve of Louis’s spine so he can fit it to the small of his back.

“Shh baby, just need a moment’ Harry says “my, uh, teeth… they’re being a bit difficult.”

Louis blinks, kiss-dazed and confused until he gets a look at Harry’s teeth. They’re pearl white, and much longer and sharper than he remembers them being earlier.

“Shit” Louis says and Harry looks sheepish

“Shit” he agrees.

“Thought an old vamp would have better control than that” Louis says and Harry frowns

“I do, usually. It’s just that you, well…” he trails off and refuses to meet Louis’s eyes.

Which of course just means Louis is going to prod until he tells him what’s up

“Oi, don’t you go all mysterious on me now, Harold! What’s the deal?” He says, poking the vampire hard in the chest a few times. Harry’s hand comes up to block Louis’s fourth or fifth poke and he twines their fingers together absently.

“I don’t want to tell you,” Harry says grumpily “you’re going to take it badly- you’re going to run off and I’m not going to get to kiss you again.” He sounds regretful and flustered and Louis should probably be more concerned about whatever it is he doesn’t want to say, but honestly. It’s like dealing with a very tall, very old child.

“Only way to know for sure would be to spit it out” Louis tells him, using his free hand to pat Harry on the cheek. Harry sighs

“It’s because youtastereallygood” he mumbles and like. Louis is pretty sure he heard that right, but it never hurts to check

“Pardon?” he says and Harry makes this low frustrated sound

“You taste really good _,_ ok? Even just your skin and your mouth- your blood is probably even better and it’s making me want to bite you” Harry says in a rush, his eyes fixed on Louis and looking very green and intense in a way a human’s never could.

It’s all going straight to Louis’s cock and it may be possible that he’s already a little fucked up for this guy.

“That,” he says slowly “is probably a bit not good.”

“Yeah…” Harry says mournfully, his brow wrinkling “it’s not like- you don’t taste like _food_ , you taste like… it doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

Harry is staring at Louis like he’s a puzzle he’s trying to solve and Louis finds he doesn’t mind. Mostly he’s just curious

“How do I taste then?” he asks and it’s not like he _means_ to sound raspy and breathless but it seems to have an effect on Harry because his eyes flash and he puts his face right up against Louis’s neck and inhales deeply

“ _Right_ ” Harry breathes “there’s no other way I can explain it- you just taste right, like you were made for me…”

And that right there is in Louis’s opinion some extreme Twilight bullshit.

“That is some extreme Twilight bullshit.” He tells Harry, who snorts softly against his ear.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. I’m just telling it like it is.”

Ok so the thing is Louis truly resents the implication that he is basically Harry’s own version of Bella goddamn Swan, because seriously, no. Just no. But the issue is that even this stupid Meyeresque revelation has done absolutely nothing to dampen his attraction to this weirdly charming vampire man who dresses in 8000 pound coats and hangs around in dilapidated buildings with his merry band of ethical bloodsuckers.

If Louis is honest with himself, Harry probably isn’t the worst person who has ever tried to pick him up. Even if his timing is bloody awful.

“Go on then,” Louis says, against his better judgement. Which is probably non-existent at this point but whatever. “Try a bit, love.”

Harry goes very still for a second before he pulls back sharply to look at Louis, eyes gone all wide and round

“You’d seriously let me?” He says, disbelief in his voice, which Louis totally understands. He’s having a bit of trouble believing he’s going to allow this himself, but god, he just wants it. Like, really badly. Harry’s got this pull about him and Louis finds that he kind of likes being caught in it.

Louis knows he’s diving into the unknown here, and it’s terrifying, but he won’t deny he finds it exciting.

“Just don’t take too much, yeah?” he says, tugging the collar of his shirt away from his neck. Harry’s pupils look huge as his eyes track the movement and lock onto the newly exposed skin of Louis’s throat.

“Louis… um… shouldn’t you maybe think about this a bit more?” Harry sounds as if he truly hates himself for asking, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides like he’s just barely holding back from putting them all over Louis.

And god, Louis _likes_ it. Likes how he’s got this strong, powerful vampire trying so desperately to keep it together.

“S’alright love,” he says, reaching up and curling one small hand around the lapel of Harry’s coat “you’re gonna take care of me, yeah? Just gonna have a little taste, not gonna hurt me…”

He doesn’t know that. _He doesn’t know that_ but Louis trusts Harry not to do anything he doesn’t want, and it’s so ridiculous because he’s going on nothing here. Liam’s always saying he trusts too easily and falls in love too fast.

He’d smack Louis in the head if he knew what he was doing right now, that’s for sure.

“Baby, you- wait,” Harry says as Louis starts to pull him in, and then louder as Louis loops his arms  around his neck so Harry’s mouth is level with his throat, “ _baby._ ”

“Don’t wanna wait,” Louis murmurs, stroking a hand through Harry’s soft curls. He can feel Harry’s breath, hot and fast against his skin and it sends a pleasant shudder rolling down his spine. “Want you to bite me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry hisses and it’s maybe the first time he’s sounded like an actual vampire “ _Louis_.”

It does startle Louis when Harry licks a sudden wet stripe up his neck, right across his pulse point. A tiny moan slips out of him, just the smallest little _ah_ , but that’s all it takes for Harry to let out this long, rumbling growl and sink his teeth into the meat of Louis’s throat and-

 _Oh_.

Just like that Louis understands why Harry had wanted him to wait, because the bite is actually the most _intense_ thing Louis has ever felt- it’s pure sensation, like hot and cold warring with each other, like sharp pain tempered by the most incredible pleasure of Louis’s entire life.

It’s probably what coming and dying at the same time feels like.

“ _Harry_ …” Louis feels loose limbed and floaty and he can’t prevent himself from going limp. For a moment it seems like he’s going to slump to the floor but then Harry’s arms lock tight around his thighs and he’s being hauled _up_ the wall.

Harry’s mouth doesn’t leave his throat for a second.

It shouldn’t be possible for it to feel any better but somehow it does in this position, with Louis’s thighs bracketing Harry’s waist and the way Harry is moving his hips against Louis in these long slow pushes that make him realize he’s gotten hard.

Jesus, he’s so _hard_.

Louis thinks he might have said that out loud because Harry gives this pleased hum like an acknowledgement. Louis isn’t really sure- it feels like he’s disconnected from his mouth, like anything and everything in his head could just come spilling out and he wouldn’t even think to hold it back.

It’s possible he may have just asked Harry to fuck him.

He loses himself to the feeling of it, loses track of time completely, and it feels like an age later that Harry starts finishing up, the slow tugging pulls at Louis’s neck becoming less and less frequent until they cease altogether. Harry’s mouth is still pressed to his neck though and he doesn’t show any sign that he’s ready to set Louis down, which is probably for the best

Louis doesn’t think he would be able to stand.

“God,” Harry finally draws back to look at Louis’s face, his eyes shining. “You taste like sunlight.” He says, and he’s staring at Louis like he’s something truly amazing.

Louis blinks slowly at Harry. He wants to call him out on being so dramatic but his eyelids are starting to feel heavy and his body is still lax with pleasure and exhaustion in a way it usually only is after he’s been fucked right for hours.

Louis wonders if Harry would do that for him some day.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Harry murmurs to him, leaning in to steal a kiss from Louis’s lips “thank you… never had something so nice from such a perfect boy before.”

For a moment it looks like Harry is going to continue, but then his eyes darken and he shoots Louis a regretful look.

“Your friends are headed this way,” he tells him apologetically “they’re going to be here soon, I probably shouldn’t let them find you like this, yeah?”

Louis is too tired to nod, but it doesn’t matter because Harry is taking the initiative, setting him down gently on the floor and propping him slightly against the wall, whispering more thank you’s and praise into Louis’s ear that makes him flush.

Harry makes to stand up and Louis musters enough strength to grab the sleeve of his coat and stop him.

“How’s sunlight taste then?” he asks, raspy and tired and falling asleep.

Harry smiles at him softly and leans in to kiss him one last time.

“Warm,” Harry says. “Alive.”

It’s a good answer, Louis thinks as his eyes slip closed.

 

 

When Louis comes to, it’s with a panicked Irishman shaking him violently and Liam’s worried voice yelling

“Niall, you’re not helping! Be gentle!”

“Bugger that, Liam! Look, one of those bastards took a bite out of him!”

It’s sort of really doing Louis’s head in

“M’not dead, you twats,” he croaks “shove off.”

Niall looks like he’s about to cry and then Louis is being hauled into a tight hug

“ _You’re_ the twat,” Niall hisses “fuck, Lou, we were worried!”

Louis pats him awkwardly on the back

“I’m fine, Nialler…” he says, but he’s not really sure if that’s true. He knew Harry wasn’t going to be there when he woke up but there was a tiny irrational part of him that was still hoping for it.

Once Liam has pried Niall off Louis and they’ve helped him to his feet they immediately start fussing over the bite, equal parts relieved and confused he hadn’t been drained.

“Good thing it takes more than that to turn someone,” Liam is saying “but it’s weird… why were you the only one bitten?”

Louis gingerly prods at the mark on his neck

“Well, boys,” he starts “about that…”

 

 

Quitting the hunting business has been both a blessing and a curse.

Louis is only moderately better at steaming milk for cappuccinos than he was at hunting vampires, but barring his first few accidents with the steam wand, the late night coffee gig certainly comes with fewer injuries and Louis can’t complain about receiving a regular pay check.

He’s absolutely bored to tears though. And it doesn’t help that this kind of job means dealing with a lot of guys who have long hair and questionable fashion choices. Louis’s been doing double-takes since day one.

It’s not that he _misses_ Harry- he doesn’t even know the guy really. He’s been trying to reason with himself and compare the encounter to any old one night stand, but he’s not been able to quit thinking that sharing his actual life force with somebody merits at least a phone call.

Harry doesn’t have his phone number or know his last name, but like. That isn’t the point. Louis refuses to feel bad for hoping an old vampire might just be that resourceful.

“Hey,” Zayn’s broody voice snaps Louis out of his daze “flip you for taking the rubbish out.” He’s holding 50p out in the palm of his hand and his dark, soulful eyes look hopeful.

“It’s your turn, Zaynie…” Louis sighs and Zayn shrugs

“If I lose I’ll take it out _and_ you can have the last cheesecake square.” He says.

Damn Zayn for knowing how easy Louis is for desserts.

Predictably, Louis loses, and after the resulting slap fight where the cheesecake is nearly dumped on the floor, Louis sullenly hauls the bulging rubbish bags out to the bins in the alley.

He’s just tossed the last one when the back of his neck prickles, the hairs standing on end like it’s suddenly gotten cold, but Louis knows that’s not what it is. He was a hunter for a long time, and as terrible as he was at it he didn’t leave the job without learning a thing or two.

He can tell when he’s being watched.

Carefully, Louis reaches for the stake he’s got inelegantly shoved in the waistband of his jeans, turning so he’s facing the dark mouth of the alley

“I know you’re there,” he calls “you’re not being clever.”

The laugh that answers him is warm and bright and Louis nearly drops his weapon as a figure in a familiar animal print coat melts out of the shadows.

“Hi sunshine” Harry says with a toothy grin.

And Louis rolls his eyes because really, the mysterious ethereal vampire thing? It so doesn’t impress him. And he’s definitely going to make it a point to tell Harry that.

Only first Louis thinks he’s going to kiss him a little. Or maybe a lot.

They have plenty of time.

 

_-End-_

 

* * *

 

My [tumblr ](http://www.louislumbarcurve.tumblr.com)


End file.
